Undone
by delilahrosenberg
Summary: A story written for the BSN Manifestos Welcome group. Anders shows Hawke how to undo his chastity robes


_A/N: This was written for the BSN Manifesto's Welcome group. The prompt was "undone." Many thanks to Surelyforth, Elenilote, and all my tumblr peeps for help with this. Sorry it's so short! That seems to be what I do. _

Amber couldn't believe they were doing this. Weren't they at each others throats just yesterday? Yet here she was taking him by the hand and leading him to her bed. The look of something somewhere between shock and awe on his face mirrored her thoughts exactly. Or at least it mirrored her thoughts for the full ten seconds before Anders lips once again met hers. After that her thoughts were more along the lines of: _Oh yes please keep touching me there. Oh my was that a spark I just felt _there?But the foremost thought had to be _how the _fuck_ do I get his robes off_?

Her struggles with the various belts, buckles, and buttons of his robes were not going unnoticed by Anders. While part of him wanted nothing more than to rush this to its conclusion as quickly as possible, there was also the desire to make this moment last forever. As Amber once again made a futile effort at undoing his robes he stilled her hands in his own.

"My robes can be a bit difficult, love. In fact I'm almost certain Justice approved of them more for their lack of easy access than for any added warmth. Would you like me to show you how I.. disrobe?" he concluded, eyebrows waggling.

"Maker YES," Amber exclaimed with one of her rare smiles of pure mirth as he slid off the bed.

"Careful, sweetheart. You do that too much and your face might crack."

Amber's smile turned to a scowl in an instant as she tossed a pillow at him with perhaps a bit more force than is called for in a pillow fight.

Anders grinned and winked as he caught the pillow. "That's my girl."

Amber scooted forward to the edge of the bed to better see him in the dim firelight. She was sure missing a single step in the process would be the same as missing them all as far as his damned chastity robes were concerned. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline as Anders performed a couple of experimental hip shakes. "What the..."

"I have to admit this would be easier with music. And if I was drunk," he apologized "it's been quite some time since I last brought out the spicy shimmy. Just relax and enjoy the show. I promise this will be educational _and_ entertaining."

Amber's smile returned as she settled into a more comfortable position to watch Anders dance. She had to admit he could be quite charming when he relaxed and stopped ranting about Justice this, Templars that, mage mage mage mage mage. His feathered pauldrons suddenly hitting her in the face interrupted any other thoughts along those lines. _Damn it all. I missed a step!_

"Pay attention, my dear," Anders admonished "I'm certain you won't want me to put all my clothes back on to repeat the lesson when I'm done."

"You're damned right about that!"

After that Amber's full attention was devoted to him as he loosened the straps that held his heavy coat on. _Ahh so the buttons are on the _inside_. Damn it Justice, why did you have to make these robes damn near impregnable? _She had to admit it made for quite a performance at least as he shimmied to the side while kicking the robes out of the way. Her eyes focused on the bit of chest hair visible above his linen undershirt and then traveled down his lanky form, stopping at the bulge in his braies before slowly moving back up to meet his own eyes. She just couldn't get over the amount of love and joy she saw in them. Other nights might not ever be as perfect as this one, but she was willing to risk her heart for him after seeing him like this.

Anders hesitated before removing his undershirt, hands fiddling with the hem. He hoped she wouldn't freak out when she saw the scar on his chest. Or ask questions. _Maybe it's dim enough she won't see anyway. _ _Well here goes..._ He lifted the shirt over his head and was grateful that though her eyes widened a bit in concern she held her questions for the moment. Trust a warrior to look at scars without any alarm.

"Ahh and now there's only one last bit for you to shimmy out of," she said while eying him with visible hunger.

"Just one? I see at least three. Two if the boots count as one pair."

"No. The boots stay on."

"So _that's _your kink."

"Oh, just one of them," Amber said with a mischievous grin as she walked toward him with a feather she had liberated from his pauldrons, shedding her own clothing with each step.

"I..I see." Anders said as he stepped out of his braies and pulled her into tight embrace, "I'm in for a long night."

"Sweetheart, you have _no _idea."

**Fade to black ;) **


End file.
